1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door structure of a motor vehicle and, in particular to a door structure of a motor vehicle which includes an impact load absorber member for absorbing impact load during a side collision.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a conventional motor vehicle which is provided with a door structure including an outer panel and an inner panel. The door includes an impact bar for absorbing an impact load during a side collision into the door. The impact bar absorbs the impact load from the side collision by deformation and movement thereof toward the inner panel. The impact bar extends within the door in front/rear direction of a vehicle body and is located near the outer panel in order to avoid contact with a vertically movable door window glass provided in the door. The conventional vehicle further includes an impact load absorber disposed inward, i.e. on the passenger compartment side, of the part of the inner panel opposite the impact bar. The impact load absorber is for absorbing impact load acting on the passengers from the side. Such a conventional vehicle including the impact load absorber is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 53-147323.
However, since the impact load absorber is provided in the passenger compartment in the above-mentioned conventional vehicle, it reduces the size of the passenger compartment and makes it less comfortable.